From Me To You
by x-NatPeaceOut-x
Summary: Kate is at home with an injury. Tony/Kate. Includes IM chatting lol in a chapter or two. Rating and genre may change.
1. Message

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS or the characters, why else would I be writing fic about it? Huh? Oh, and Linr Rider isn't mine either...I just wanted to add it cuz I like to watch the lil man fall and die as well :D**

**A/N: I'm at home on a day off when I writing this...I was bored and I was hoping for someone to talk to me...but no one did :( Poor me...anyway...PLEASE R&R!**

Kate sat glumly at her computer. She was at home and had already taken three days off work after getting shot on a previous case and she was bored already. She had just sent an e-mail to Gibbs requesting a sooner date for her to come back to work, but he had not replied. And he probably won't, either, she thought. She was just about to get up and watch today's hopeless episode of "The Bold and The Beautiful" when a small instant message box appeared on her screen.

TonyDiNozzo: Heya, Kate! How you doin'?

Kate read his message and laughed for the first time that day. Trust Tony to make me smile, she thought. She sat back down into her swivel chair and began to type a reply.

KateTodd: Hi Tony. Sending IM's during work hours? I dunno...that sounds like you're pretty bored over there.

TonyDiNozzo: Of course I'm bored! You're not here and my paperclips are building up because there's no one to throw them at!

KateTodd: Haha! Well, what about McGee?

TonyDiNozzo: He never stays up here long enough. He probably goes down to see Abs. Anyway, Probie could never replace you, Katie... hehe.

KateTodd: Wow, now I REALLY wish I was there.

TonyDiNozzo: Why?

KateTodd: So I could throw my pen at you for calling me Katie!

TonyDiNozzo: Haha! You wouldn't Kate. You love me too much.

KateTodd: Are you high or something, Tony? Because I so would.

TonyDiNozzo: LOL

KateTodd: So what are you guys working on atm?

TonyDiNozzo: Now who's bored?

KateTodd: Fine then. I'll just go and watch TV. Cya!

TonyDiNozzo: No! Ok, I'm sorry.

KateTodd: Good. :P You better be sorry.

TonyDiNozzo: Ahaha! Same old Katie.

KateTodd: What's that supposed to mean?

TonyDiNozzo: Oh...nothing. Crap, brb, k?

Kate looked at her screen and laughed. Tony had probably gotten caught by Gibbs and now he was in for it. Kate sighed. She missed being there, no matter how annoying DiNozzo could get. In fact, she thought, I miss Tony. He never lets it get boring in the bullpen and he's always fun to talk to. She caught herself before she started to think about it anymore; the last thing she needed was to boost Tony's ego by letting him know that she missed him. Her monitor beeped and broke her train of thought.

TonyDiNozzo: Ok, I'm back. Geez, that was close.

KateTodd: What happened?

TonyDiNozzo: Gibbs. He nearly caught me talking to you.

KateTodd: LOL

TonyDiNozzo: Not funny, Kate.

KateTodd: Aww...poor Tony.

TonyDiNozzo: That's better.

KateTodd: Haha! So what you been doin'?

TonyDiNozzo: Well, Gibbs thinks I'm doing my report.

KateTodd: But what are you REALLY doing?

TonyDiNozzo: Playing line rider and talking to you. :D

KateTodd: Line rider, Tony?

TonyDiNozzo: Yeah, it's that computer game where you draw a course and then you drop the 'lil man on his snowboard so that he can either ride your course, or fall and die. Depending on how good you are.

KateTodd: LOL I think I know the one... I always used to make him die and see how far he could go on his face.

TonyDiNozzo: Very cruel Kate. Very cruel. LOL... me too.

KateTodd: LOL Damn. It's only 9:38am! I'm so bored...

TonyDiNozzo: throws cyber paper clip at Katie's head

KateTodd: Very cute, DiNozzo. But it just isn't the same. LOL

TonyDiNozzo: Aww... my 'lil Katie sounds lonely.

KateTodd: LOL since when am I your 'lil Katie?

TonyDiNozzo: I dunno... since now?

KateTodd: Haha. Very funny.

TonyDiNozzo: Was that a try at sarcasm, Kate?

KateTodd: Why? Can't you tell?

TonyDiNozzo: I have a brain, Kate, despite what you think.

KateTodd: Well, one could make that argument. LOL jks, Tony...I know you're smart... when you want to be.

TonyDiNozzo: Gee, Kate, that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

KateTodd:P ...you are right though, I am lonely here. :(

TonyDiNozzo: Aww, hey, I got an idea. Want to come with me for lunch?

KateTodd: Sure, where at?

TonyDiNozzo: You'll see. I'll come pick you up at about 12:30 ok?

KateTodd: You don't have to pick me up, Tony. I can drive, too you know.

TonyDiNozzo: I know LOL I just want to pick you up. Sorry, Kate, I gtg... Gibbs wants me to do more work. I think he's getting suspicious because my pile isn't moving as it is tehe.

KateTodd: LOL ok then. I'll cya at 12:30. Wait, do you even know where I live?

TonyDiNozzo: Of course I do :D

KateTodd: I'm not even going to ask... I don't think I want to know how you know, DiNozzo.

TonyDiNozzo: LOL, I have seen your file, Kate. Anyway, cya!

KateTodd: Haha! Ok, bye.

TonyDiNozzo: Bye! XO

TonyDiNozzo has left the conversation.

Kate smiled. At least she wouldn't feel lonely all day. She turned her computer off and carefully began to undress as not to cause any pain with her wound in her side. She hopped in the shower and relished in the soft warm water.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tony smiled as he logged off. He couldn't wait to see Kate. He couldn't stand having to live through the whole day with ony seeing Gibbs and Probie. Kate was fun. She could help him get through another boring, work-filled day. Tony snuck a glance at Gibbs; he was watching him with those bright blue eyes of his and his well known 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' stare.

"DiNozzo! What have you been doing for the past twenty minutes?" Gibbs asked his junior agent.

"Oh, um...nothing Boss," Tony replied, grabbing some files off the desk in an effort to make it look like he was working.

"Exactly my point, now get to work!"

12:30 is a long way away, Tony thought.


	2. The Drive to Penny's

**Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of school work to do :(**

**Disclaimer: I own Jack... :(**

Tony began counting the minutes down to when he could leave for lunch. All of the paper clips that were once beside his mousepad were now scattered on the floor around Kate's empty desk. There were also a few lying around McGee's desk, too. He had begun earlier to start flinging rubber bands across the room until Gibbs yelled at him when one flew astray onto his keyboard. Now, if Kate had been there, he thought with a smirk, she would have laughed at me, I would have said some kind of sexist comment and then I would've been entertained, but no... Gibbs likes to keep us nice and bored when there's one of us missing, now doesn't he? The mention of his name brought Tony out of his thoughts.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called from his desk for the third time.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony replied lifting his head up to face his superior.

"Get outa here! It's lunch time!" he said. "And all you've done all day is watch that clock anyway, so go." Tony smiled and grabbed his coat of the back of his chair.

"Gotcha, Boss," he said. "Hey, why do you keep us here when there's nothing to do here anyway?" Gibbs looked at his junior agent, raising an eyebrow. "Just outa curiousity, Boss."

"Well, you DO have a whole stack of papers on your desk, DiNozzo, that are yet to be filed. AND you still haven't finished your report. That sound like nothing to you?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him cautiously.

"Uh...to me, Boss? Yeah," he replied as if it was obvious. Gibbs glared at him. "I'll just be going now."

"Be back by 14:00. I want those files on my desk before you leave today," Gibbs said as Tony left the bullpen and entered the elevator.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tony pulled up at Kate's apartment building and walked up to the entrance. On the wall were 15 buttons with residents' names and numbers beside them. Tony skimmed through them, mumbling the names until he came to his partner's name, situated on the 3rd floor. He pressed the call button, allowing it to ring twice.

"Hello?" Kate's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey, Katie! Are you decent?" Tony chirped cheerfully.

"I'll meet you down there in a sec, DiNozzo," she said with a laugh. Tony waited as patiently as he could until she finally met him at the building's entrance. Kate shut the building's doors behind her, allowing the breeze to ruffle the base of her flowing purple top that hung beautifully off her curves and shoulders. Her jeans hugged her hips and legs perfectly and Tony couldn't help but notice how sexy she was. Kate didn't see him as his eyes fluttered over her, looking her up and down.

"So, Tony, where are you taking me? And if it involves beer and strippers then leave me here," Kate said with a smirk as she brushed past him towards his car. Tony followed her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Katie's got her mind in the gutter," he said waving his finger from side to side. "Anyway, I thought you were bored at home?"

"I am. But if we end up going to somewhere with the words 'Girls! Girls! Girls!' flashing out the front then..."

"Then what, Katie?" Tony said, butting in with a cheeky grin.

"Then I'm taking your keys and you can walk back to work," Kate finished as they got into the car.

Tony shut the car door beside him and put the key in the ignition and brought the engine to life. He turned to face Kate who was sitting in the passenger seat looking innocently at him. Tony laughed at her expression and began to drive.

"Okay then, Kate. Look, there's this place I ate at the other night. Really great pasta!" he said, making a left turn. Kate smiled. "I'm buyin'."

"Tony, I can buy my own lunch... I'm not..." Kate tried to protest but Tony cut in.

"Hey, you got shot because of my stupidity. I'm buying you lunch, Kate, whether you like it or not. Plus, it would look pretty bad for me if I didn't buy you lunch," he said. There was something in his eyes that Kate couldn't read.

"Tony, that _was not _your fault," she said. "Anyway, stop thinking about it... I'm fine." Kate wanted for Tony to stop worrying about her, despite the fact that with every turn she cringed at the pain in her side. He could be protective when he wanted to be and he had enough to worry about.

Tony looked forward at the road ahead of him, not saying a word. His stern look made Kate wonder... The sudden stop of the car brought Kate back to reality. They had arrived at their destination - "Penny's Pasta & Italiano Restaurant". There were elegant tables and chairs out the front, still holding the candles slightly melted from last night's customers. The place wasn't over-done and it looked friendly. This has to be the most romantic restaurant I've ever been to, Kate thought. Of course, she would never tell her partner that. She felt a breeze at her side and looking up, she saw a hand held out for her. Tony held the car door open for Kate and helped her out of the car. A genuine grin was plastered on his face.

"C'mon, Katie," he said. Kate smirked at the nickname she loved to hate.

"This isn't the 18th Century, Tony. I can open my own door," she said.

"Oh jeez, again with this, Kate?" Tony asked with a small laugh. "It's called being a gentleman."

"Never thought I'd hear you say the 'G' word, DiNozzo," she replied.

"Jeez?" Tony asked as he guided her to the entrance of the restaurant.

"'Jeez' is spelt with a 'J', Tony," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever helps you sleep at night, Katie," he said as he held the door open for her. "Of course, I know what else could help you sleep at night." Tony's suggestive tone won him a gentle jab in the ribs.

"What was that for?!" he whispered loudly as to not make a scene.

"What?" Kate asked innocently. She strode past him towards the counter. Tony watched after her with knowing smile playing on his lips. Their cheeky banter always made any situation extra fun.

"Oh, ok, if this is how you want to play it, Katie. Two can play at that game..."


	3. I'm Sorry

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters...if I did, this would be an episode._

_A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while...I've been so busy with school :( Please read and review_

"...e per il tortellini della signora, del pollo e del basilico. Grazie," Tony replied to the waitress as she wrote down their order. Kate couldn't tell whether he was showing off his Italian or what. Either way, she thought, it's kinda sexy. Kate shook her head briefly. This is DiNozzo we're talking about here, she thought, hiding a laugh. The waitress left, leaving Tony and Kate to wait for their lunch.

"Impressive," Kate said. "What did you order for me?" She raised an eyebrow. Tony just smiled back at her.

"You'll like it," he said with his 'Aren't-I-Sweet' grin. "I promise."

"Okay then...wait, when do you have to be back at the office?" Kate asked. Tony smiled at her again.

"2:00pm. Yeah, I think Gibbs is overworked, too," he said as he saw her surprised expression. He nearly laughed until his eyes slipped down to her arm, held protectively by a bandage. At least it's better than holding her tourniquet in place, he thought. Tony shivered in fear at the rememberance of the night his partner got shot. A pleasant giggle caused him to look up.

"...Are you listening to me, Tony?" Kate asked with an amused grin. Tony smiled back at her.

"Ah, no sorry, I was lost in thought," he said truthfully.

"Yeah, it looked like it," Kate replied with a laugh. How Tony loved to hear her laugh. He could always tell when she was genuinely happy or not by her laugh. Just like he could tell that she was happy now.

Kate looked up at him with unguarded eyes and her smile faded. A small tinge of pink crossed her features as she spoke.

"Thank you, Tony," she said in a serious tone. "You didn't have to do what you did...but you helped me without even thinking. Which I'm still angry about by the way...next time, think before you do something so stupid." Kate's eyes turned glassy and she looked away to prevent Tony from seeing the emotion in her face. Tony leaned over the table towards her.

"And I would do it all over again if it meant that we could still be sitting here...safe," he said almost in a whisper. He kept a steady gaze on her as the waitress came over and placed there order on the table. She left, giving the two a friendly, yet concerned smile as she turned away.

Kate lifted her chin and smiled at the delightful sight of her meal – chicken and basil tortellini. She pushed away her worries and smiled at Tony. His face held such concern, she could tell he was worried about her. She gave him a reasurring smile.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a bit worked up," she said.

"Are you gonna be alright? Or do you want me to take you home?" Tony asked. He had hardly noticed his plate in front of him covered in steaming raviolli.

"No, no I'll be fine. Thanks for taking me out, DiNozzo," she said. Tony grinned at her.

"Let's eat up then," he said, picking up his fork. Kate mimicked this and began to eat her delicious dish. Tony watched her eat – she was so delicate with her food. He smiled as he picked up another mouthful.

"It's 'Tony' while we're off duty, Kate. Not 'DiNozzo'," came the muffled response. Kate nearly choked as she laughed at the idiot in front of her.

_A/N: This isn't my best chapter (and I'm sorry that it's so short) but I am sick atm and my brain is all fuzzy lol_


	4. Office Fun

Tony sat at his desk, once again bored out of his brain. He had gotten back from his date (yes, he was calling it a date) with Kate just over an hour ago and the moment he walked in, Gibbs had given him an earful.

"_Where the hell have YOU been, DiNozzo?" he hadn't even yelled at the younger agent, but with Gibbs, it was still very intimidating. "Didn't I say to return by two? I swear, if you don't get your paperwork done by the end of the day, you won't be leaving this office until tomorrow." And with that he had disappeared into the elevator. Tony was given no choice other than to finish his work before Gibbs left for the day. He sure didn't want to be stuck in the bullpen alone...all night._

And so, Tony was still at his desk, typing away, filing one of the many case reports that towered above him on his desk. Okay, so they didn't _tower_ over him but to Tony, they sure as hell felt like it. To the very bored agent, each very detailed and precise piece of paperwork that explained the workings of dangerous cases were only more pieces of junk he had to go through. By now Gibbs had returned to his desk and was doing something similar by his own computer, glacing ever now and again at his junior agent, taking amusement in his boredom.

_(A/N: That's if he even knows how to work his computer lol, hehe and Tony's being a good lil agent, hm?)_

_5mins later..._

_PING! _'Damn, missed,' Tony thought. Paperclips were yet another pathetic excuse for entertainment. After reading through only one report, the younger agent had shamelessly given up, caving in to the temptation of his natural instinct to throw office stationary. The trouble was, on any other day, Tony may have been able to stay focused for the sake of his job, but today was different. His mind kept wandering, as did his eyes to the empty desk across from him. He absent-mindedly (_? Can't speell lol)_ rested his chin in his palm, staring at his partner's desk, thoughts straying far beyond work.

Why was she having this affect on him? Why now? Sure, Kate was his favourite partner out of the many he'd had in the past and she was one of the most attractive women he'd ever known. She was probably what he'd call a friend. A close friend, even a best friend. But lately, she had become his favourite person to he'd ever worked with and she wasn't attractive, but beautiful. And he never thought of her as friend when he would flirt with her these days. Tony almost laughed. It wasn't as if the two of them had a relationship of any kind that surpassed the workplace, but things had changed. Or was that just hopeful thinking on his part? Of course, Tony had always thought of the possibility that Kate hadn't even noticed the change in their friendship. In fact, for the past few years he had accepted that they were partners in law enforcement and nothing more than friends. That very idea depressed the young agent.

_CRACK! _The sudden clap of thunder brought Tony out of his thoughts and back to the present. Raindrops were now rapping against the windows quite heavily.

"Great..." he said outloud to no one in particular. Getting to his car was going to be a pain in the ass. He looked up and around to the other desks where a certain bossman was nowhere to be found. He was alone in the office...with no one to see him leave.

Tony switched his monitor off, grabbing his jacket on the way out. With a cautious glance around the room, he made a dash to the elevator. Only was it once he reached his car, his hair and clothes soaking wet already, that he realised he left his cell phone on his desk.

"Crap." 'No way am I going back for it though, Boss will have my head,' he thought as he pulled out of the car lot with a screech.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bullpen... 

Gibbs stood there, staring with a scowl at the abandoned cell phone lying on his younger agent's desk.

"That li'l bastard," he mumbled, picking up the phone and dropping it into his own desk drawer.

* * *

Tony stopped in front of the apartment complex. The only thing was, it wasn't his. He got out of his car, walking through the heavy rain towards the main entrance. He pressed one of the named buttons beside the door. 

"_Hello?"_

"Kate, can I come up?"

* * *

To be continued...

Hi guys, natpeaceout here. Hope you still remember me. Look, I thought I'd better post something. I am the world's worst fanfic updater. But seriously I think all this deserves an explanation. I haven't updated or done anything at all really in a while cuz I've just had no positive inspiration lately. I need a job, school sucks, my dad hates me (literally) and I am not welcome at home. I don't mean to annoy people with my problems, but I need to make sure you don't think I'm completely lazy.

Well, herer's the next chapter...pretty short huh? Yeah well deal with it. lol I'll continue when I can thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
